Linked Destiny: The Neo Triangle Fic
by CyberDracomon
Summary: Story 3 of 3 in the Neo Trilogy 2 series. TK and Davis are still fighting over Kari, but something unexpected happens just as one of them gives up on going after Kari. This is the last of the second Neo Trilogy, a remade triangle fic with my usual Neo twi


Linked Destiny: The Neo Triangle Fic  
Story 3 of 3 of the Neo Trilogy 2 series  
By CyberDracomon (King of Takari)  
  
(Author's Note: Just when you thought the cliche fics were becoming horribly overdone and overcopied, the Neo Trilogy is back! Last time around, I redid the overused prom, hospital and diary fics and with such a response, how could I not do another trilogy? I've looked around FF.N and decided this time I'll be redoing the birthday, the rivalry and the triangle fic and this trilogy concludes with the Triangle Fic. A Triangle fic is easy to find, any couple and any extra character could be in one, but for the Takari loyal, it's Davis and TK competing for Kari's love, but usually it's a question of who is going to win in the end. I was named King of Takari for a reason, though, so that's out, but I don't think you'll expect what I've got in this fic. TK, Kari, and Davis are 15 in this one. With all that said, please read, review, and most importantly enjoy! ^_^)  
  
(Dedication: This Trilogy is dedicated to Lace123. Yes, you read right, not the fic, the entire Trilogy. Why the whole Trilogy? Just because I love her. ^_^)  
  
"TD, for the last time, get away from my girl!" Davis yelled at TK, intentionally getting his name wrong. The two had been arguing back and forth for a good five minutes with Kari watching on from a park bench. She hated seeing the two warring like this, but Davis never let up since he found out about the two being together. They were in the middle of the park when they ran into Davis, who obviously didn't mind making a spectacle of himself in the middle of the park.  
  
"Davis, she's not your girl, she's free to be with anyone she wants." TK argued, doing his best to make Davis back down. Nothing he tried had worked and usually Davis would only stop when his voice was exhausted.  
  
"Yeah, anyone, except you!" Davis countered. Kari stood from her bench, fed up with the arguing, and walked to TK's side, making Davis even more irritated.  
  
"Davis, what makes you think I'd want to date you with how you're treating my best friend?" Kari said. Davis stepped back, his angered glare now a stunned look of confusion, unsure or unwilling to retort. "Come on, TK..." With that Kari took TK's hand and turned back down a path that led farther into the park, leaving Davis to cool down.  
  
"It's not fair..." Davis complained to himself. "I've got everything TK has, why does she always take his side?" He had been after Kari for 3 years now, but every time he tried to move in on her, TK was already in the way. He was getting sick of always having TK around to get in his way, but if he let up he was sure he'd lose all chances with Kari.  
  
"Okay, I've gotta know why it's always him over me..." Davis muttered to himself. He walked off in the direction TK and Kari went, only right of the path, off into an area of thin bushes where he wouldn't be seen. Spying like this was low, and he knew it, but he had to know once and for all. After a minute of tramping through the brushes he saw a bench where TK and Kari had stopped to rest. Davis sat low in the bushes so he couldn't be seen, but he had a good view of the two. Kari looked depressed for some reason, making Davis wish he could cheer her up, but TK was right beside her, already trying to do that. Davis moved a little closer through the bushes, getting close enough to hear them talking, trying not to make too much noise.  
  
"TK, I can't stand it anymore..." Kari said just loud enough for Davis to hear. He stopped moving and sat down again, listening carefully. "Everywhere we turn, Davis is right there, trying to get between us..." that was the same as Davis felt about TK, but from Kari, it made him wonder who was in the way of who.  
  
"I know, I guess he can't help it..." TK said. "He keeps trying because he loves you, you can't blame him for trying so hard." Davis smiled, at least TK understood why he was so determined.  
  
"He doesn't seem to know I don't love him." Kari said. "It's been three years, I'm tired of always dealing with him, I just want him to stop..." Davis never knew how much he was straining Kari with his efforts, all he wanted to do was show how much he loved her. TK put an arm around Kari's shoulders, drawing her closer. It seemed to ease her a little.  
  
"Me, too, but we don't know how long that will take..." TK said, sounding upset. "I'll always be here for you, though, no matter how long he keeps this up. Nothing could drive me from you, Kari." Kari smiled at the words, surprising Davis.  
  
"Thanks, TK..." Kari said, still smiling. "I love you..." Kari took hold of TK's free hand, lightly gripping onto it.  
  
"I love you, too, Kari." Tk answered back. Davis stared on at the scene, amazed and in disbelief. Slowly he made his way out of the bushes and onto a path on the other side of them, careful to make little noise. He stood up once he was onto the new path, his mind clearing up from the sudden realizations.  
  
"I guess she really loves him..." Davis said to himself. Thankfully the park was all but empty so nobody could hear his verbal thoughts. "TK was wrong, if I really loved her that much, I'd be trying to make her happy, not miserable..." It was a hard thing for Davis to admit, but it was too true to ignore. She was happy with TK, happier than she'd ever be with him. That was true love, something Davis was only strengthening by trying to get between it, and he had only caused pain, not shown his own love. Davis walked down the path, still in thought, until it crossed the original path. He turned down the path toward TK and Kari, finally deciding what he should have a long time ago. Once he was close enough to be seen, TK and Kari stood from the bench, ready for another round with Davis.  
  
"Davis, what is it this time?" TK said, ready to continue the arguments. Davis shook his head in response, not wanting to get into it again.  
  
"It's not what you think, TK." Davis said, saying his name right for the first time in a long while. "I don't want to argue, not anymore." TK and Kari both looked like they couldn't believe it.  
  
"So if you don't want to start fighting again, what is it?" Kari asked. Davis couldn't believe what he was about to do, it was far from easy for him.  
  
"...I give up..." Davis said. "I realized it isn't right to try to get between you two all the time. If I really cared about Kari I'd be more worried about how happy she was." Now TK and Kari really looked to be in disbelief.  
  
"So... that's it?" TK asked. "You're not going to go after Kari anymore?" Davis shook his head in response.  
  
"Not unless you two break up, then I might start again." Davis joked. "But you do make her happier than I ever could, so that's the important thing, right?" TK and Kari both nodded, both smiling.  
  
"Thanks Davis." Kari said, smiling. "But what made you change your mind so fast?" Davis suddenly tensed up, with no way of answering her.  
  
"Oh, nothing special." Davis said nervously. "I just got to thinking after the fight today, that's all." Luckily it was enough for TK and Kari, who were both smiling in response. TK looked down at a wrist watch he was wearing, then quickly pointed it to Kari, making sure she saw the time. She looked disappointed.  
  
"I promised Tai we'd be back at their apartment ten minutes ago." TK explained. "Maybe we could get together tomorrow? Spend one day without going for each other's throats?" Davis smiled, seeing sides to TK that Kari must have seen.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great." Davis replied. "I'll see you then." With that, Davis walked off, turning to wave to TK and Kari, who were also walking off toward Kari's home. Just then he realized now that he wasn't going after Kari anymore, he didn't have anything to spend all day doing. He decided not to worry about it for now, trying to focus on making TK a friend instead of the enemy he had made of him for the past three years.  
  
**********  
  
The next day at school Kari walked to her locker and for the first time didn't fear finding a love note from Davis inside. Her locker was right next to TK's, so she also got to see him before first period. Somehow she knew he would be just as relieved as she was that the feud was over. They had a way of knowing each other like that, even joked often that they were so in love they could read each other's minds. Kari arrived at her locker to find TK already at his, twirling the knob on the pad lock  
  
"Hi, TK!" Kari said brightly, starting to undo her own pad lock. TK look his eyes off of his lock's dial to smile at her, the same loving smile he had worn for her for a long time now.  
  
"Hi Kari!." TK said. "No notes from Davis for once?" Kari knew he'd ask that question. She lightly shook her head no, then finished on her lock, pulling it open and opening her locker. Just as she hoped, no stray, folded up papers on top of her usual books and folders.  
  
"Completely free of love notes." Kari said. "Except for the ones you drop in every now and then." TK blushed a bit before returning to his own lock. After fumbling one of the digits, he managed to get it open, swinging the metal door open with it's usual rusted squeak. What he found inside was a surprise, though. Laying on top of the books and folders in his locker was a folded pink piece of paper, obviously dropped in from the grooves cut into the doors.  
  
"Kari, we've got a problem..." TK said, pulling out the paper. Kari looked over from her locker to see what TK meant. When she saw the note, she stared to worry.  
  
"Davis didn't start in on you instead, did he?" Kari joked. TK laughed nervously in response as he began to unfold the note.  
  
"If he did, I move to the Digital World permanently." TK joked back, even though her probably meant it. TK opened the note all the way, reading it to himself. After a minute, he handed the paper to Kari. "Take a look, thankfully it's not Davis, but I guess someone is after me." Kari took the paper from his hand, reading the note out loud.  
  
"Dearest TK..." She read. "For long, I have watched you from afar, never having the words to say what you meant to me. Now I find I can't hold back any longer. I've been in love with you for a long time, longer than I remember. I can only hope you may someday feel the same. Love, S. A." Kari handed the note back to TK, who folded it back up, slipping it into a pocket on his backpack. "Not the most original piece of love writing." Kari said.  
  
"Guess it's my turn for a secret admirer." TK said. "This one's a lot more careful than Davis, at least." Kari nodded, an uncomfortable feeling in her gut.  
  
"Let's try not to get too wrapped up in it, though." Kari said. TK nodded, agreeing quickly.  
  
"Yeah, we'll figure out who it is whenever they decide to come forward." TK said. "Let's get to first period, maybe class will take our minds off of it." Kari nodded, taking TK's hand in hers, following him to their first class. She couldn't help but worry about the identity of this new admirer. Something in her kept saying she wouldn't like the result when it came time to find out who it was.  
  
**********  
  
Kari sat down at her favorite seat in the cafeteria, awaiting TK's arrival. He wound up in a longer lunch line so it would be a while before he got out, giving her some thinking time. Most of the school knew she and TK were an item, so whoever did put the note in TK's locker either didn't know about them or was too love struck to care.  
  
"Hey Kari." Someone said behind her. Kari looked behind her to see Yolei standing over her with lunch tray in hand.  
  
"Hi Yolei." She responded. "Maybe you could help me out with something." Yolei smiled, taking a seat from across Kari. She figured Yolei was the best one to ask about this kind of thing, she had her share of boyfriends in her time.  
  
"Sure, what's the problem?" Yolei asked. Kari wasn't sure how to explain things to her, she was still explaining it to herself.  
  
"Well..." Kari began, uncertain of how to say it. "TK got a love note in his locker this morning... It's really getting to me, whoever put it there doesn't seem to care how long me and TK have been together." Yolei nervously smiled slightly.  
  
"Maybe they just didn't know about you and TK?" She said. "Do you remember what the note said?" Kari had been repeating the written words in her head since she read the note, she knew it word for word.  
  
"Well, let's see." Kari started. "Dearest TK, for long, I have watched you from afar, never having the words to say what you meant to me. Now I find I can't hold back any longer..." Kari looked up at Yolei, who's lips were moving slightly as Kari recited the note. She stopped reciting suddenly, and Yolei's lips continues for a second before she looked up. "Sorry, I don't remember the rest..." Kari lied. Something definitely wasn't right here. "Still the person that wrote it is really protective, she didn't leave any clue of who she was." Yolei leaned back, seeming to be in thought.  
  
"Well whoever S. A. is, she probably doesn't want her identity to be known right away." Yolei said, leaning forward again. Kari nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Yeah, but she's gotta say who she is sooner or..." Kari paused, replaying Yolei's words in her head. "Wait, I didn't tell you she signed the note S.A... How did you know?" Yolei suddenly looked a little more panicked.  
  
"Well..." Yolei said nervously. "Most secret admirer letters are signed like that!" Kari ignored the excuse, seeing through it. Yolei's sudden nervousness, knowing the signature, lipping the words of the note, it was too obvious.  
  
"You wrote that note!" Kari said, almost loud enough for the rest of the lunchroom to hear. "Yolei, you know how close me and TK are, why are you do that?" Yolei's nervousness gave way to her more sincere, bluntly honest side, it was apparent from the change of expressions on her face.  
  
"Look, how am I supposed to help it if I fell for TK?!" Yolei yelled. "You'd do the same in my shoes!" Kari couldn't help but feel some ager welling inside her, but this was still Yolei, one of her best friends, she couldn't be mad at her.  
  
"Maybe I would, but my note wouldn't have said I hoped TK broke up with whoever he was with at the time." Kari couldn't help but let some anger out, she was too enraged by this whole situation. Yolei grabbed her tray and pulled it off the table, standing from her seat.  
  
"Fine, maybe I do hope you two break up!" Yolei yelled, walking away from the table. Kari couldn't believe what just happened, Yolei suddenly became more like Davis on his worse day and she probably just lost her as a best friend. Just then Kari looked over to see TK and Davis walking over, eventually taking their own usual seats, TK beside Kari amd Davis in front.  
  
"Something bad happened, didn't it?" TK said, again reading her easily. Kari just nodded, still upset.  
  
"I think I know how you felt when you feuded with Davis." Kari said. "Yolei was the one that left that note and we just got into a fight over it..." TK and Davis both looked surprised, it was probably the last thing either expected.  
  
"That doesn't make sense, why would Yolei want to do that to you two?" Davis said. TK had filled him in on the note in the lunch line, looking for help of his own at the time. "I mean, sure she'd got a kind of bossy side but she's never acted like that." Davis had a point, Yolei wasn't one to act like this usually.  
  
"Love can blind a person..." TK said. "...and when someone is blind from love and can't find a way for it to work, they make a way for it to work. Yolei can't help if she's acting like this, it's just her love getting the best over her." TK had a good point, it was true love blinded anyone who fell into it too hard, Davis knew that especially. Yolei was always the kind to get wrapped up in her emotions, too, making this situation the way it was so quickly.  
  
"So what now?" Kari said dimly. "Kind of hard to make someone fall out of love when they've fallen that hard." TK and Davis both nodded, both as unsure as Kari.  
  
"Well you guys got me to stop going after Kari, you can get Yolei to stop going after TK." Davis said, hoping to inspire some moral. TK and Kari both nodded, knowing there had to be some way out of this fix.  
  
**********  
  
TK and Kari walked down the street toward Kari's apartment. On days when the weather was particularly good TK would always walk Kari home, but today it was for the comfort of company for both of them. The whole think had left Kari shaken, not only from fighting with Yolei, but the thought of her wanting her and TK to break up. Could she really have fallen for TK that much? She knew better than anyone TK was a great guy for any girl to love, so she knew how Yolei must feel, but it wasn't like her at all.  
  
"TK, I still don't know what to do..." Kari said dimly. TK put an arm around Kari's shoulders, trying to provide some comfort.  
  
"Just try not to think about it." TK said. "If we're lucky it'll work itself out like it did with Davis." Kari hung her head low, looking at the cement walkway they walked on.  
  
"TK, we hoped Davis would stop for three years, do you really want to lose another three hoping for Yolei to stop?" Kari had a point, despite how easily it worked out with Davis, it had taken a long time and really damaged their relationship, another three years would be too much. "Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever have a normal relationship with nobody trying to break us apart..." TK pulled Kari closer to him, needing the comfort as much as she did.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get through it." TK said gently. "I love you too much to give up fighting for you." Kari smiled to herself, relieved by the words. Just as Kari was finally relaxing, she spotted someone walking down the pathway towards them. She pulled away from TK, realizing it was Yolei. TK must have seen her, too, since he let his arm fall off of her shoulders. This was the same routine they always had if Davis encountered them like this. The couple walked casually down the sidewalk until Yolei was close enough to see them. Once she did, she smiled as she approached, but only toward TK, similar to how Davis would do to Kari.  
  
"Hi, TK!" Yolei said brightly, looking on at the blonde boy. Her eyes turned to Kari and quickly became cold. "Hi Kari..." She said lowly. Kari was starting to know how TK had felt all the time.  
  
"Hi Yolei." TK said cautiously. Kari would have said hello, too, if it wasn't for fear of a sour response.  
  
"So, TK, any plans for the weekend?" Yolei said brightly. "I know I'm free, just in case you are..." It was obvious where she was going with this. She seemed to tune out Kari completely as she asked.  
  
"Uh, sorry, Yolei, I've got plans already..." TK said, unsure of her impending reaction. She didn't get mad, thankfully, or even lost the smile that still beamed at TK.  
  
"Oh, no problem." Yolei said. "Next weekend, then!" TK sighed at the thought of doing this every week. "I'd stick around, but I've gotta get home soon, I'll see you at school!" With that Yolei walked past and into the distance behind TK and Kari, who watched her until she was out of sight. Once she was, both sighed in relief.  
  
"Don't tell me this is going to be a daily routine..." Kari said in distress. TK replaced his arm on Kari's shoulders and pulled her close again, continuing down the sidewalk toward her home. If the three year ordeal with Davis was bad enough, they could tell this might be even longer or worse.  
  
**********  
  
The next day at school TK sat at his desk in first period, not wanting to go to his locker right away, knowing Yolei might be looming close by. Lucky he and Kari shared a first period class so he would still get to see her that morning. Neither had found a solution yet and feared they were in this situation for a long time to come. The class was still barren, being about 15 minutes until the first bell rang, and TK started pulling out his books when the classroom door opened and Davis walked in. It kind of surprised TK, Davis was the last one he expected to be early for class. He walked over to TK and took his seat in the desk beside TK, setting his backpack on the ground beside it.  
  
"Davis, what are you doing in class this early?" TK asked, too curious to resist. Davis smiled, expecting the question.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you about this whole think with Yolei so I went to your locker." Davis explained. "Kari told me you came here early to avoid Yolei so here I am. How is the situation, anyway?" TK hung his lead low toward his desk.  
  
"Not good..." TK said. "I don't think Yolei's going to give up as easily as you did, we're even afraid it'll be even longer before she stops..." Davis was surprised by the info, he didn't think Yolei would be the kind to try for a guy that hard.  
  
"Well cheer up, there's gotta be a way around it, you just haven't found it yet." Davis said, trying to inspire some hope. He hesitated, not quite sure how to continue. "...how is Kari taking it?" He finally asked. TK looked up at him, still wearing a sad expression.  
  
"As well as I am I'm afraid..." TK said. "She hasn't been the same since that shouting match with Yolei in the lunchroom, it's stressing her out even more than when you were going after her." Davis now hung his head low, upset, but also in thought, as if considering something huge. Finally he picked his head up and looked at TK.  
  
"I gave up going after Kari because I knew she'd be happier with you instead of me..." Davis explained. "That's all I care about, her happiness... Even now I want to do what I can to keep her happy..." TK stared at Davis, confused and curious.  
  
"Davis, what are you getting at...?" TK asked. Davis smiled as an idea formed in his head.  
  
"What if I got Yolei to fall for me instead?" Davis said. "You know her, It was Izzy, then Michael, then Willis, then Ken, now you. She falls for whoever she thinks is the nicest at the time. Only one she hasn't gone for is me, though." TK didn't believe what he was hearing, this didn't sound at all like the Kari-obsessed Davis he knew for three years.  
  
"But what if she really does fall in love with you?" TK asked. "You might be stuck with her for a long time, are you sure you want to risk that?" Davis just smiled in response.  
  
"As long as it keeps Kari happy, I'm more than willing." Davis explained. "Besides, Yolei's not a bad girl, it might be fun to have her for a girlfriend." Now TK wasn't sure if this was Davis, but it was a relief having some kind of solution.  
  
"Thanks, Davis..." TK said. "You don't know what this means to me... or to Kari, too." Davis smiled again to TK.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" Davis said. Just then the first period bell rang through the school's PA system, alerting everyone that it was time for class. "I'll have to try it out later, I'll let you know how it turns out Monday." TK almost forgot it was Friday and Davis didn't come around where TK and Kari hung out so it would be Monday morning before he knew how it turned out. Nothing to do but wait and hope for the best.  
  
**********  
  
Monday came slowly for TK and Kari, both in nervous tension for the result of Davis's attempt. Both had their doubts about the whole thing, after all Davis wasn't the most charming boy Yolei had ever met. Still he had been full of surprises lately, so they didn't know what to expect. The two waited at their lockers before first period, waiting for Davis to show up with the result.  
  
"So do you think Davis can really pull this off?" Kari asked. "He's right about Yolei's love life but there's a reason she's never fallen for him yet..." TK knew she was right, but he refused to give up this hope.  
  
"Davis has changed radically in the last few days, I wouldn't be surprised of it worked." TK explained. Kari nodded, agreeing with him there. Just then they both looked down the hallway to see Yolei walking their way, a smile on her face all the way down the hallway until she reached their lockers.  
  
"Hi TK, hi Kari." Yolei said, not adding the sour tone with her hello that she had previously.  
  
"You look happy today." Kari said, getting a good idea of how things went just by the smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I met a guy last Friday." She explained. "It was the sweetest thing any guy's ever done for me, I couldn't believe it." TK started to wonder if she was even talking about Davis, but decided not to mention names just in case. "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted, I shouldn't have tried to get between you two, and I didn't mean it when I said I wanted you two to break up." Kari smiled at her friend, leaving the anger of their fight in the past.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I can't blame you or how you acted." Kari said. Yolei smiled, happy she was still on good terms with Kari.  
  
"Well that's all I wanted to say." Yolei said. "I need to get to first period soon, I'll see you at lunch." With that Yolei turned and walked back the same way she came toward them. TK and Kari watched as she left, then spotted Davis farther down the hallway, walking toward them. The two watched as he and Yolei met halfway, turning to talk to each other. They were too far away to hear what they were saying, but it was definitely something big as both seemed to be smiling as they spoke. The two stopped talking, but TK and Kari watched almost in shock as Yolei leaned forward and lightly kissed Davis on the lips before leaving. Even more shocking was that Davis looked like he enjoyed it.  
He continued down the hall, still wearing that smile, coming to TK and Kari as Yolei had done before.  
  
"What was that??" TK said, still in surprise. Davis laughed lightly, as he was expecting the reaction, but also from being a little nervous that they saw the kiss.  
  
"Just realizing a few things of my own." Davis explained. "I gave Yolei a rose Friday and told her a few of the mushy things I always used for love notes to Kari and before I knew it we had a date for Saturday night. At first it was to distract her away from TK, but I really liked dating her, I had a lot more fun than I expected." TK and Kari couldn't believe their ears, Davis was falling for a girl other than Kari.  
  
"From nightmare to dream come true in under a week, are you sure you're really Davis?" Kari joked. Davis let out a small laugh at the comment.  
  
"It surprised me, too." Davis replied. He was about to continue when the bell went off for first period, cutting his comment short.   
  
"Let's get to class, you and Yolei are going to have to tell us all about the date at lunch." Kari said. Davis smiled and walked off toward first period, with TK and Kari following hand in hand. Both knew things with Davis had only begun to be different. He was finally off of Kari and slowly falling in love with Yolei, who was doing the same, so despite their disappointment they would end off happily. It had taken three years, but they finally could enjoy being together without someone breaking into it.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that's all for Neo Trilogy 2! I figured nobody ever had the idea of a double triangle. I guess that makes this a diamond fic, but that doesn't work well for a title ^_^;;; Oh well. As you know, this time the trilogy was dedicated to my partner in crime, Lace123. Believe me, she deserves all three fics dedicated to her by talent and inspiration alone. I also dedicated these to her because she's that important to me, and I wanted her to know how much I love her. ^_^  
  
Special note to Kale since I know he'll read this, this wouldn't have contained Daiyako if it wasn't for your Good Fight series. It got me to like Davis/Yolei and before I just liked Davis left out on his own. Also for for those that don't like Daiyako with their Takari, it's Kale's fault! (Just kidding ^_^)  
  
So what's next for CyberDracomon? Believe it or not, I think I'm good for Round 3. Neo Trilogy 3 is coming! I figured a Trilogy of trilogies is unique itself. ^_^ This one will feature reworks of the Amnesia fic, the Reunion fic, but also, the final Neo is a rework of the single most overused plot in FanFiction.Net history! What is it exactly? Sorry, you won't know until it's posted! (Neo 9 will not only be the last Neo, but also my first sequel!) Until Neo Trilogy 3, though, I've got something huge planned, something that's been in the works for months and will finally be finished, so wait for that next. Until then!  
  
CyberDracomon  
"Love is like a rhino. Short sighted and hasty, but very strong; if it cannot find a way, it makes a way"  



End file.
